Lost in the Darkness
by Larn555
Summary: Darkness. Dark as the night itself, like a depressed bottomless abyss. The dark it the only thing I have been able to see. But I wasn’t born this way. OC-Centric. Male OC. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Naruto, or anything related to it. And inspired by Avatar: Last Air Bender, so I don't own the ideas I used from it.

I'm sorry in advance for spelling aand grammer mistake. I have dyslexia, so again sorry.

* * *

**Lost in the Darkness**

Chapter 1

Darkness. Dark as the night itself, like a depressed bottomless abyss. The dark it the only thing I have been able to see. But I wasn't born this way. I've been stuck in the abyss for five years now. I can still remember the sunrise, my favourite time of day. I miss it. I miss the colours and seeing new faces I met. My eyes were seriously damaged for being taught a 'lesson' for speaking my mind in front of my superiors. I last I ever saw a kunai about to slash my face for about the 8th time. When I woke in the hospital I saw nothing.

My sense of hear got a lot better, I can hear a bird chirping from miles away. My hearing wasn't my only sense to get better, my sense of touch too. I can the feel the vibration in the earth. But it's weaker when a wear shoes with a thick sole. I feel about a 10-meter radius, when I'm not wearing shoes. But if I have shoes on with a thin sole, I can feel about a 2.5-meter radius. I can feel only a 1-meter radius with a thick sole.

I can't forget the day it happened. The superiors were having a meeting and I was invited to go. It started out all right but ended badly. There was talk on overthrow my village leader. It's when I spoke out against the idea. The leader of the superiors did not take kindly of my freethinking mind. He changed me to a fight. He was so mad he just kept cutting away at my face, until one of his strikes permanently damaged my eyes.

When I first woke up in the hospital my eyes were covered by bandages. As they still are. I could hear much better. I lied in the bed for gods know how long. I could hear voices outside my door. A strange man was saying that their eyes were serious damaged. I knew it was a doctor, most likely talking about me to my parents. The doctor also said that I would never been able to see again. Seconds later I heard a woman crying, my mother from what I could tell. I get up from bed, but the moment me bare feet touched the floor. It was like I could feel where everything was. With every step it still happened, I could somehow feel where things where. And people, because I could feel the door opening and someone walking in.

It was a nurse or a doctor, I couldn't tell but I don't know who it was, only that they were male. He hand me a cane to help me walk around, not like I need it. I decide to pretend, to avoid questions. I walked down the hall to I think the waiting room; I could feel a few people. I walked into a more opened space, I felt almost everyone rushing towards me; asking me if I was okay, if I needed help, and if I was hungry or thirsty.

After that I left home, that was five years ago. I'm 18 now, on my way to Amegakure(1) for work. I'm holding a letter of recommendation for a man named Kishiro. He owned a chain of pubs, but close his main one after his son passed away on mission. I worked at that one; after he closed it down he told to go to Amegakure's pub, because his business partner Rai worked there. I've been walk to Amegakure for almost four days now.

I was getting tired and hungry. But I could feel it now, the village. There were two people station in front of the gate. I feel them get closer to me. I kept my head down to hide the bandages over my eyes.

"What's your business here?" asked the one on my left. He was male.

I don't reply, I only held out the letter. I felt one of them grab it from me.

"Alright, you may enter." The one on my right answered. She was female.

"Arigato(2)." I said softly. "Can you show me where to go?"

"Oh yeah. It's hard not to see theirs a huge sign tell you." The male guard said.

"That maybe hard for me to do." I replied showing them my bandages. I could hear their gasps of surprise.

"Yeah, let me show you the way." The male guard said. He started to walk away. "Follow me."

I walked with the guy for over five minutes, I could feel a lot of people walked around; this village was pretty busy. I could tell a lot of the people stopped suddenly, most likely to look at me. Suddenly we stop, I heard a door opening, and the guard pushed me gently inside.

There were a ton of people in there, moving around talking, whispering, and laughing. I could feel to what I thought was a counter and went over there hoping to find Rai. I stopped right in front of what I thought was a counter. I lightly touched the surface. So, I was right it was a counter. I could feel someone behind it.

"What can I get you?" came a soft female voice behind the counter. Who ever she was, she sounded too young to work at a pub. At least 14 years old.

"I'm here for to see the owner." I replied sliding the recommendation across the counter top.

"Oh! You're Ryuk. Right? Rai-san(3) is waiting for you. Come with me."

I heard a click sound followed by another over on my right. I think she was making a door in the middle of the counter. I used my hand to find the space in between the counter. The bottom part of the door didn't touch the floor making it hard for me to find the space. The opened door was about half meter away for me.

I followed the young girl into the back hall. I heard her opened another door at the end of the hall.

"Rai-san, Ryuk is here." The girl said. She left the room shortly after and closed the door behind her.

"Ah, Ryuk, I've been waiting for you." Rai said. I recognized his voice. I only met him once, when I still work with Kishiro. "How are you?"

"I'm fine. Thanks for asking."

"Good. So, when can you start?"

"Whenever, works for me."

"Okay! How about right now!"

"Sure, sounds good to me." I pause for a few seconds. "Hey, do you know where I nearest inn is? I need a place to stay."

"Iie(4), you're staying with me!" Rai said walking toward the door and opening it. He also handed a nametag to me. "You remember how to get back?"

"Yep." I answered popping the 'p'.

Rai and Kishiro were the only ones who know how I see. They don't treat me like I'm a helpless child that I liked. They treat me like I'm a normal guy.

I left Rai's office and headed down the hall. I gave an apron and tied it around my waist, I pin the nametag to the left side of chest. Lucky for me the nametags are engraved, so I could tell if it was the right side up. I turned the corner so quickly I couldn't tell there was someone doing the same thing.

"Oh my god. Gomen(5). I didn't see you there!" said the same girl from before. "Oh, Ryuk! Are you okay?"

"I'm good. Thanks for asking."

"Here let me help you up." I felt her hand pull mine up, forcing me to stand up. I heard her gasp in shocked. She saw my bandages I can tell. "What happened? To your eyes, I mean, I mean you don't have to me."

"I had a bad accident, that's all."

"Oh, okay. Hey you're working here now right?" I nodded. "Cool, by the way my name is Sato Hisana."

"Hisana, a beautiful name."

"Oh, arigato." She gently pulled my hand to make walk with her to behind the counter. "Come on I'll start your training."

"Alright, sounds good to me."

* * *

**Words**

(1) Means " The Village Hidden in the Rain"

(2) Means "Thank You"

(3) ?? -san means "Mr., Ms or Mrs. ??"

(4) Means "No"

(5) Means "Sorry"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer same as before

* * *

Chapter 2

Hisana, she was nice. I really liked her. She told me a lot about herself. She was born in a small village outside of Sunagakure(1). Her parent died when she was young. A few years later the Saito clan adopted her, her dad is noble, but she was told if she wanted something she had to earn it. So Hisana's a 15 year-old girl working in a pub.

Hisana talked mostly about her big sister, Saito Megumi; 17 year-old who working at the local ramen stand.

"So, do you have any brothers or sisters, Ryuk?" Hisana asked me as we closed up.

"No, only child." I answered. "But I was suppose to have a twin, but they died in the womb."

"Gomen, I didn't know that!"

"Okay. My parent never told if it was a brother or a sister. They said I'm off better not knowing that." I continued as I put up the last chair on the table.

Someone was coming form the backroom, obvious Rai, because it was only Hisana, Rai, and myself left, Kira had already left. Kira is the bartender, he prepares the drinks, and Hisana and I serve them. He just got out of bartender school a few months ago. He seemed to like me. I enjoyed his company.

"Ryuk, Hisana!" Rai called our names to get our attention. "I need you two get a table ready."

"Hai(2), but, we're closed now." Hisana protested wanting to get home to her family.

"Hai, I know the village leader is coming here. So we have to make an expectation."

"Leader-sama(3)…" Hisana said in a whisper.

"But Kira's gone who's going to make the drinks?" I asked.

"I will, I have a bartenders licence." Replied Rai. "I thought you knew that Ryuk."

"Iie, I didn't. Kishiro never told me."

"Okay, now that's settled. I need a table for 9 please." Rai said.

"Hai." Hisana and I answered together.

It didn't take long to get the table ready. The second Hisana and I were finished the front door opened, and 9 people had come in.

"Konichiwa(4), Rai-san." Came a strong male voice. "Gomen, for the last minute noticed but a lot of my members have been over work I decide to give them some time to relax. And your pub has the best drinks in the village."

"Arigato, Leader-sama." Rai replied was glee in has voice. "I'm honoured to have you all here. Please come in, I had to table set just for you."

"Arigato Rai-san, you did a nice job."

"Well, it wasn't me it was my waiters Hisana and Ryuk."

"Oh, you got a new one." He came closer to me. I turned so my body was facing him. "Another young one. How old are you? 19? 20?" he asked me

"18, sir." I replied softly.

"You the same age as one of my members, Itachi."

"Arigato, sir."

"Hai, well it's all good then." He turned away for me, and head back to the others. "Are you sure about that one, Rai-san? I mean he is blind."

The others with him got really tense. Their feet shifted into my directions, mostly to get and better look of me.

It was quite for a few moments until Rai spoke up. "Ryuk may appear helpless, but he's far from it. He can handle anything."

One of the members snorted. "I doubt that." He voice sounded stronger then the leader's but it was raspy too. He moved towards me. "I'm sure how a blind can even defence himself." Form the sound of it he was reach of something on his back.

"Kisame, stop now." Came the hard demanding voice of the leader. "We are guest here, I suggest you don't try something like that again or you will be punishment. Understand?"

"Hai."

"Good, I apologize for that Rai-san, bit you know how Kisame is."

"Hai, but even if Kisame did continue it wouldn't end well for him."

"Nani(5) are you getting at Rai-san."

"Like I said Ryuk may look helpless, but he's far from it."

"Sounds like a challenge to me." The leader walked towards Rai, probably with a look of determination on his face. I nearly laugh at that thought, the guy sounded so serious it just didn't fit him.

"You find something funny?" The guy in front of me asked, I assume he was Kisame.

"A little." I answered in a smug tone, which was out of character for me. I think it was the word 'challenge' that did it.

Ever since I could remember I've always been competitive person. Even when I was a little kid. All throughout the academy I was top of my class, along with another from my clan. We were competitive with each other all the time; I never why but something about him made me hate him. I never understood why. Just hearing the word 'challenge' can bring out my ugly side.

"Alright then, let's take is outside, the streets are empty anyways."

"Alright you're on." I could Hisana talking to Rai in the background.

"What's with Ryuk? I've never seen his like this." Hisana asked in worried tone.

"Um, Ryuk's always been a competitive person. He never turns a challenge away." Everyone was leaving the pub. "Come let's go watch."

The others were off to the side along with Rai and Hisana. Kisame and I stood about 3-metres away, so it was hard for me to feel him. I had to shift my feet forward a bit, to try and get a good feel of him.

"Ready?" Asked a voice I didn't know. We both nodded. "Go!"

I was right about Kisame's character. He would charge first. So I can get and better feel of him now.

He reached and pulled out the thing of his back (I think a sword of some kind), and swung it at me form the left side. I quickly ducked down into a crouch position. I heard the gasp of shock coming for his throat. I can only imagine the look matching his face. It made me smile thinking about it. I swung my leg all the way around and stood up to right where he was standing.

He jumped into the air and I lost feel of him. So I got ready for him to come, I was sure not to move. I turned my head I little bit to each side. I felt him land behind me and charge. I pretended to not know where he was. I smirked lightly know what to do. He had the habit of dragging his sword on the ground. So I fit he left it in the air.

I wait for a few moments until I felt I light breeze on my hair for his swing. On my left again, eh? I move to the right just a bit and waited, until I felt the tiniest bit of his sword touch the ground. I grab the top of his wrist with my right, and then with my left hand I grabbed underneath of his forearm. And I flipped him over on his back. The ground sank in a bit from Kisame's impact. But I felt proud of myself.

"Oh wow!" Hisana said in amazement. "I was awesome Ryuk, I had no idea you were that strong!"

"Huh, oh arigato Hisana." I replied with triumphant smile.

"I told you, Leader-sama. Ryuk is not as helpless as you think."

* * *

**Words**

(1) "Sand Village"

(2) "Yes" or "Understood"

(3) "Lord", "Lady", or "Who is of higher status"

(4) "Hello"

(5) "What"


	3. Not a Chapter, sorry!

Author's Note (I really don't like to do this):

* * *

I just would like everyone know I'm going to be working on a new story. It's a **Bleach/Halo crossover**. There are just a few things I need to point out:

**1**. This takes place after Master Chief blows up halo

**2**. It follows both Bleach and Halo storylines

**3**. Bleach will take place in the same year as Halo (26th century)

**4**. Bleach will still be on Earth (not same weird planet)

**5**. There will be some characters from the Red vs. Blue web series

**6**. The technology will stay the way it is in Bleach (explained)

**7**. Master Chief will be one of the main characters

**8**. Aizen and the Covenant will be working together (also explained)

* * *

I going to be calling this story **Halo Bleach: First Strike** (title from the novel Halo: First Strike, that takes between Halo: Combat Evolved and Halo 2)


End file.
